Doomed
by Billini
Summary: A former templar, a traitor's son and a young Warden scout forget for one night the doomed fate they share - NSFW


Well, this little story came out of a challenge: I was told to write a smut story about my favorite Dragon Age men... And I chose Cullen and Nathaniel Howe. Not together, but in a Threesome ^^

I wouldn't exactly call it OOC, but make yourself an opinion by reading it - and have fun :-)

But attention: NSFW!

* * *

Nathaniel stroked his damp hair out of his face while he was going back to the camp, and inhaled deeply the fresh smell of the wood surrounding him. It was good to be out of the Deep Roads again; good to be able to sleep again under the open sky and feel the wind on his face. He had never experienced real anxiousness when being down earth for a long time, but still be preferred living in the real world and not being surrounded by darkness and death.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw how Irina was walking in the direction of the lake he just came from. Their eyes met briefly, and he nodded at the younger Warden. She was a scout who was tracking Darkspawn sightings at the surface and then followed them down earth. When Nathaniel and his companion had arrived in the Free Marches two months ago, she had welcomed them and directly brought them to the next entrance into the Deep Roads.

They had been fighting underground ever since, only coming on the surface to take care of their stockings. For an unknown reason the Darkspawn activities had increased in this region of Thedas during the last months, and they still tried to find out why.

Entering the camp, Nathaniel's eyes went to his Fereldan brother in arms who had accompanied him to the Free Marches. Like it had been yesterday, he remembered how the former Knight Captain Cullen had appeared on Vigil Keeps threshold half a year ago. Nathaniel just had had a meeting with the Warden Commander when Cullen had been brought to him and offered his services as a Grey Warden. There weren't many things able to surprise Ian Amell, but in this moment the Warden Commander had been speechless. Afterwards, when trying to find out what were the motives of a former templar captain to ask from a Warden mage to become his subordinate, Cullen had simply and determinedly answered that in case of the Wardens he would always know who the enemy and the evil was. He also had mentioned that he couldn't believe in the humans following the Makers rules on earth anymore, but here he could be who he was and do what he was born to do.

There had been resignation in his eyes. Anger. Shame.

Hate and self-hate.

Cullen had been at the edge of becoming a broken a man. The Wardens had been his salvation.

Never had Nathaniel experienced a person fighting more fearless-, determined- and powerfully. Down the earth Cullen had used every single drop of his anger against the world and what he had experienced in the past and formed a shield and sword of pure will against his enemies. Nathaniel and the other man had soon become well-rehearsed, respecting the other one for his calmness and skills and the fact that they both preferred watching over speaking.

"It's time for me to have some fun!" Rune, a big Anders who had been sent with two companions from Weißhaupt to support the Free Marches Wardens, stood up from his place on a trunk and stretched. Far too often the man reminded Nathaniel on Anders, back in Vigils Keep, before things had changed and the healer had allowed Justice to use him as host.

Well, they all knew where that had led…

"Commander, wanna join me?" Rune asked him, a little smirk on his lips. "I guess there might be some pretty girls in the village nearby." Shooting Cullen who was polishing his sword a side glance, he added: "Any maybe also boys…"

The former Knight Captain did not react. The fact that he was reluctant when it came to sexual encounters with women had brought the idea into Runes mind that he preferred men.

Nathaniel knew for sure that wasn't the fact. After the first weeks in the Deep Roads and constant battles against Darkspawn, Cullen had experienced for the first time what the Wardens called the battle fever in its purest form: The need to be together with another human being, to allow skin to skin contact and passion and to be able to let go off all reigns. In Cullen's case it had been even worse because he just had been on lyrium withdrawal as they hadn't had any more potions.

Nathaniel had helped the other man by buying him a whore and telling him that neither his shame, nor hesitation was reasonable; that he was one of the best men he had ever met. Then he had gone and left the decision what to do to Cullen. The whore had told him afterwards – unasked and unwanted - that she had never met a man more determined to bring her pleasure while trying not too loose it completely.

"Alright, then I will leave. I guess Elliot and Eva", the Warden couple accompanying him that had left half an hour ago, "already have fun…"

Irina was choosing this moment to come back and immediately caught Runes attention. Since the first time he had met the scout, the Anders tried to lure her into his bed, but Irina hadn't reacted to his advances so far. Before he could even address a single word to her, she already said: "No, I don't want to accompany you, Rune. And yes, I know exactly what is going to slip through my fingers by NOT doing it, namely nothing. Did I make myself clear?"

There was neither anger nor arrogance in her words, and Runes pouting was playful as well. The two were far too experience to allow that mistrust could rise between them. In the end Rune bowed dramatically, his hand over his heart, and left.

Irina rolled her eyes, then sat down on her sleeping place and started to comb her hair while Nathaniel sharpened his arrows and Cullen continued polishing his sword.

Silence rose between them. It was the same situation they had had so often before: Rune and the couple leaving the camp while they were staying back and taking care of their equipment.

Still… something was different this time, and after some minutes Nathaniel knew exactly WHAT it was, at least in his case.

The battle fever. The last weeks in the Deep Roads had been simply too long and too exhausting; the battle's too hard and too bloodthirsty. The longing of being near to another human being this experience could induce inside of a Warden never turned so heavy that it wasn't manageable, but Nathaniel had stopped fighting it a long time ago when he was in such a state.

His eyes went to Irina. Her movements seemed to be tenser that normally, and there was a faint blush on her cheeks. She was a well-trained woman in her mid-twenties, with long blond hair which was now falling openly over her shoulders. Her eyes were pale blue, and some freckles sprinkled her nose.

Hunger started to rise in his gut, and he looked down on his arrows again. Should he really consider to offer… THIS to her? After all he was her First-In-Command on this mission. And what about Cullen? He did not even need to look at the other man to know that he had it badly. Still Cullen hadn't learned to properly… take care of his desires…

After another minute of thinking, Nathaniel took a decision and carefully but the arrows next to him on the ground. Then he drew with his fingers a symbol in the mud next to him: A circle and one… no, two lines next to it.

He could hear how Cullens breath hitched in his throat when the other man saw what he was doing. Maybe also when he realized what Nathaniel was implying with this symbol.

It was an old Warden rite and definitely none the people in Weißhaupt knew about, at least not officially. Nevertheless every Warden learned about it sooner or later. If you wanted to be together with one of your fellows, you could invite him or her in this way and the other one could choose if he wanted to accept or refuse. Nothing more, nothing less. Refusal did not lead to disappointment, and approval did not mean that you entered into a relationship with the other one. This was all about forgetting for one fucking moment which doomed fate all of them shared.

Nathaniel did not look up and into Irinas eyes, at least not immediately. He wanted to give her some time to consider on her own.

Because he hadn't just offered her being with him, but with the two of them…

* * *

Irinas heart was hammering wildly in her chest. When she had seen that Nathaniel had started to draw the symbol in the mud, her breath had already hitched. But seeing him adding another line, had nearly given her - who could use a short bow in battle without flinching – a heart attack.

Truth was: She admired Nathaniel Howe since the first time she had met him. Quiet and determined, a master archer, a man with dry wit, a sharp tongue and a quick mind: What did woman want more? The fact that he wasn't exactly ugly – actually quite handsome – was the icing on the cake.

Still she had never really considered to make him such an offer. After all he was her superior, and although she knew that this offer wouldn't change anything between them, but was only about intimacy, longing and being close to someone after hours and hours of darkness, she had never really dared doing it.

Well, now she had the chance. And on top she would be able to have Cullen.

Mysterious, sad, noble Cullen. She couldn't even count how many scars and wounds he was wearing because he had faced an attack which had been meant for HER. After the first three times he had acted like this in battle, she had confronted him and asked suspiciously what by the Maker he was thinking. As answer he had only frowned and watched her confused, saying that he did not know what she meant.

And she had understood that he had been telling the truth. There were no intentions in his actions, no hidden agenda. He did not act like this because he had a crush on her or simply wanted to have her in his bed.

No, he was a gentleman. And this, as well as his skilled determination and steely mind on one hand and bashful insecurity on the other, was utterly fascinating.

And hot.

She looked at Cullen. Would he really consider doing that? Not that she had any objections – not at all – but she had not expected that he would be a willing participant in a threesome…

When their eyes met, he immediately blushed and pressed his lips together. But he didn't look away, and deep within his amber eyes there was a sparkle of… hunger.

It was all she needed to know. Slowly she was getting up and let her eyes wander back to Nathaniel. A small smile appeared on his lips while he watched her approach him. When she reached him, she did neither hesitate nor wait for another invitation, but straddled his lap and pushed him to the ground.

A dark eyebrow rose, and he chuckled: "Eager, aren't we?"

"I guess you wouldn't have invited any Warden, would you?" was all she answered and opened his shirt, revealing warm skin over hard muscles to her touch. She liked the way he was build, with the broad shoulders of an archer. This man had taught her in the few weeks they knew each other quite a lot of new techniques she had not known before. Well, now she would find out if he also was an expert in other areas…

Meeting his grey eyes, she started to stroke over his chest and pulled him the shirt from his shoulders. His hands came around the waist and pressed her core to his growing hardness. "It seems as I am not the one being eager", she whispered. He simply shot her a slow, sensual smile and pressed his crotch harder against her core.

Heat shot through her body when she felt the primal, suggestive movement. "Feels good", she murmured and moaned softly when his roaming hands reached her breasts and covered them, squeezing them gently. "No need to be cautious. I am not made of glass…" Immediately his touch became harder, and lust darkened his eyes. When he sat up and captured one of her nipples through the material of her tunic between his lips, she let her head fell into her neck and moaned again, loader this time.

"That's good", she repeated. "But it would be even better if guest number Two would join us…" Her eyes went challenging to Cullen who was still frozen. "At least if he dares…"

A warning bite into the soft flesh of her breast let her gasp in surprise - and lust - and look into Nathaniel's eyes. He released her breast slowly out of his mouth, opened her tunic and licked over one hardened nipple, telling her: "It was an offer from ME to Cullen. He is allowed to join, to watch or to go; whatever he wants. There is no time for games…"

Holding his gaze, she answered: "Indeed…" Then she grabbed his head and kissed him, hard.

A low growl escaped his throat while he returned her kiss. As expected he was a skillful kisser, and she had no doubt that he was in love making as concentrated and determined as in battle. Anticipation build deep in her gut, and heat shot into her core, making her ready for him.

When he changed position and obviously planned to lay her onto the ground, she did not object…. and flinched in surprise when her back did not meet grass, but a solid and warm male body.

Breaking apart from Nathaniel's kiss, she looked over her shoulder and directly into Cullen's Amber eyes. He still looked kind of embarrassed, but she knew that he had made up his mind, otherwise he wouldn't be here. His arousal pressed against her back and she moved invitingly against him while Nathaniel started to caress her bare breasts again and sucked on her nipples.

Holding Cullen's gaze and tangling her hand in Nathaniel's hair, she offered the former templar her lips… and was thrilled by the passion washing over the two of them when they started to kiss…

* * *

Cullen couldn't believe that he was really doing This. When he had seen what kind of symbol Nathaniel had drawn into the mud, he had in the first moment thought that he had misinterpreted the meaning. But Irinas reaction only one minute later had been more than clear.

It wasn't like he was the chaste man he had been months before. Joining the wardens had changed a lot of things in his life, and living in celibate was one of it. Still he wasn't what you would have called experienced. And certainly he had NEVER thought about taking part in a threesome, especially not with a man he respected and a woman who had confused and irritated him in the last weeks more than one time.

When said woman shot him a side glance, a mischievous look in her blue eyes, he realized that he would always regret when he would… do nothing. His blood was burning due to that what Nathaniel and the other Wardens called battle fever, but he knew deep within that in his case there was more to his desire to touch and be close to somebody. It was a growing need he had denied himself for years – actually he had NEVER allowed it - but he did not want to be this man anymore who had always compromised and never claimed something.

Nathaniel was just changing his position and pushing Irina to the ground when Cullen got up and knelt behind her. She flinched and turned her head, her pretty blue eyes full of longing and, as she recognized him, an expression that reminded him of relieve and delight at the same time.

It was this unexpected look that let his remaining doubts shatter to pieces. Crashing his lips to hers, he took her mouth in a wet, deep kiss and savored her moan. Her hand grabbed his hair and pulled him closer while she was stroking and licking his tongue with hers and briefly nibbled on his lower lip when they broke apart. Her eyes were heated, and she smiled at him. Then she suddenly gasped in pleasure and her lips parted in another, deeper moan while her hand grabbed his leg so hard that he flinched and looked what Nathaniel was doing to cause this reaction.

The dark haired head of his friend was between Irinas legs who were now naked. A part of Cullen wondered how long they had been kissinhg to allow Nathaniel to pull of her trousers, but the bigger part was occupied with watching how the broad shoulders of the archer spread Irinas legs wider and, holding her gaze, he slowly put his mouth on her.

Irina whined when he started to lick her folds and suckle on her clit and sank against Cullen who took her in his arms and started to kiss the side of her neck, not able to watch what the other man did without coming here and now. His hardness was throbbing heavily, and before he knew what he did, he filled his hand with her breasts and kneaded them gently.

"Harder", she whispered and turned her head, licking over his chin, while her hips started to move against Nathaniel's mouth. "Cullen, please…"

Moaning he took her lush mouth in another deep kiss and did as she had asked, kneading her heavy breasts and rubbing her nipples between his fingers. All the while he continued kissing her, silencing her sobbing moans and supporting her body with his. Nathaniel's eyes met his when her hips started to move with more force, and he understood and grabbed her waist, holding her in place for Nathaniel's assault to her senses.

Irina hissed and cursed, but from the sound of her voice Cullen knew that she wasn't in pain or fear, but only pleasure. Then she screamed and was rearing up, coming violently against Nathaniel's mouth. He licked her patiently through her orgasm while she was sinking against Cullen's chest again.

Panting, Irina turned her head and looked into his eyes. The smile appearing on his lips felt strange and good at the same time, but even better felt the small, soft kiss they shared.

"Ready for round two, Mylady?" Nathaniel's voice sounded hoarse when he came over Irina and stroked her folds. "Or is it too soon…?"

Looking at his erect member, she grinned and answered: "I am not sure if I can allow you to stay unsatisfied, Commander. After all you just gave me one of the best orgasms of my life…"

Chuckling, Nathaniel gave her a short, deep kiss while spreading her legs for him. Intuitively, Cullen's hands came around and started to stroke her breasts again while Nathaniel pushed inside her.

Irina sighed and looked first at Nathaniel and then at him. "I am probably the luckiest girl in the Free Marches right now", she murmured and a hiss escaped Cullen's lips when she stroked him though his trousers.

Nathaniel changed their position so that she was better able to reach Cullen and could still lean against him, then he started to move. Irina held Cullen's gaze and stroked him harder, biting on her lower lip. When Nathaniel's strokes became longer and heavier, her eyes became unfocussed, and in the next second, a surprised cry came over her lips as the Commander obviously had found just the right angle. On Nathaniel's lips appeared a satisfied smile, which was soon replaced by wild passion, when he more and more let go.

Cullen decided that later would be more than enough time for him to find pleasure and concentrated on stimulating Irina even further. His fingers found the hard, little nub between heard legs and were rubbing it in rhythm with Nathaniel's strokes.

"Ah… shit…" Moaning, she tried to come closer and back off at the same time. Nathaniel's strokes slowed down when she did it, and Cullen was hesitating as well, both checking if she was fine. "No… go ahead", she sputtered. "It's just…"

And then she wasn't able to say anything coherent anymore when both men chuckled at the same time and continued doing what they had be doing before, stroking and kissing and… well, in Nathaniel's case FUCKING her. Cullen sensed them moment when the orgasm crashed down on her and pinched her clit to intensify it. A whimpering, sobbing sound escaped Irinas lips, which was silenced by his deep kiss.

Gently Nathaniel pulled out of her and came for another kiss back into her arms. When Cullen saw it, he realized that – although Nathaniel had kissed Irina in the most intimate kind of ways and taken her body – it had been Cullen she had shared most kisses with. And they had kissed a lot, enough that her lips were swollen, and his' as well.

When Nathaniel and she broke apart, their eyes met and Cullen had the strange feeling that they were talking to each other without speaking the words out load.

"Thank you, Warden", Nathaniel gently said and stood up. "I should take a bath. And I think I will go hunting afterwards. So don't wait for me…"

Grabbing his clothes and bow, he blinked and left, leaving Irina and Cullen alone…

* * *

Irina could feel how Cullen's mood shifted when Nathaniel left: He became insecure again. It was something she had expected as she had learned to understand this man and anticipate his reactions.

Didn't mean that she would allow it…

The moment Nathaniel disappeared between the trees she lowered her head and mouthed Cullen's hardness through the material of his trousers. He hissed and flinched, his hands covering her head. "Irina, you don't have to…"

Looking up at him, she did not answer, but opened his trousers instead and took him into her hand.

Gosh, he was magnificent. Beautiful and strong and huge like his owner. She caressed him with a long, firm lick of her tongue and then told Cullen exactly what she just had thought.

He blushed. "Irina…"

Chuckling, she lowered her head again and suckled on his balls, followed by licking up his whole length and taking his tip into her mouth. "Relax", she whispered when she released it with a soft pop. "Just let go…" Intuitively, she took his hand and crossed their fingers before taking him deep into her mouth again.

He didn't last long which was no surprise, considering the fact that he had just witnessed another man going down on and then taking her. But he tried, and she felt and savored every second of his fight. To feel how he lost control under her lips and tongue and teeth and hear his strangled moans turning loader was unbelievably hot.

Of course he tried to pull away before coming, but she did not allow it. Instead, she let go off his hand, grabbed his buttocks and pulled him deeper into her mouth. His moan was load when he pumped and released into her mouth.

Lazily she licked him clean and looked into his eyes when doing so. His gaze was unfocused and gave him the appearance of a younger and less troubled man. Seeing it let her heart ache and should have warned her about continuing this.

She ignored the thought, kissed his tip one last time and crawled towards him. "You should undress properly", she said with a grin, "I am not done with you yet…"

Slowly an eyebrow was rising and a slow smile appeared on is beautiful lips. "Your wish is my command, Mylady."

Laughing softly, she helped him and used the time to discover his body and stroke over his scars. He was wearing much more than those he had received during the last weeks, owned in his former life.

"What happened here?" she asked while stroking a particularly nasty looking one.

"An abomination", he answered calmly. "A young mage turned into it during his Harrowing…"

Their eyes locked and she understood again which good hearted man he was. Did he know that - no matter how far he tried to flee and leave his past behind - it had shaped him and made an even better man out of him?

Probably not. And she should probably stop thinking in this way about him, because it changed a passionate night in the woods into something entirely else…

Pressing her body to his once he was completely undressed, she kissed him again, using her tongue and teeth to initiate another round. It did only take him a short moment to get hard again, and when he was, he rolled her unto her back and deepened the kiss, taking over the lead. She liked that – very much. Moaning softly, she moved her hips against his and licked his tongue.

His smile was soft when they broke apart and let her heat hammer wildly.

Closing her eyes, she pushed the realization that she might fall for this man into the deepest corner of her mind and enjoyed instead what he was doing. His lips grazed her chin and neck, moving over her collarbone and eventually reaching her breasts. He took his time with them, licking and sucking and kneading the soft flesh. She watched him out of half-closed eyes, and when he looked up at her, she smiled. He returned it and then did something unexpected: He took the tip of one breast into her mouth and bit softly on it.

She gasped, and heat shot into her core.

Releasing her breast, he chuckled. "You really like that, don't you?"

Catching her breath, she answered: "And you are an attentive pupil, aren't you?"

Chuckling, he did the same with her neglected breast and sucked afterwards hard on her nipple, making her gasp again. "The Commander taught me a lot during the last weeks and months…"

Smiling, she stroked through his short hair and closed her eyes when he continued discovering her body. He followed the same path Nathaniel had been taking, but used his fingers as well and gently pushed two inside of her core. At the same time he took her throbbing clit in his mouth and covered it with wet, suckling heat.

She cried out in passion and grabbed his head. His fingers pumped inside of her while he continued kissing her in the most intimate ways. Maker, she was about to completely loose her mind, but couldn't allow that another time, so she pulled away from his caresses and pushed him on his back instead, straddling his waist and grabbing his throbbing shaft.

"In me", she whispered and lowered herself slowly onto him. "Now…"

They moaned simultaneously when he filled her. Pressing her palms to his chest, she started to move and hold his gaze. It was time that HE lost control…

Using her internal muscles, she stimulated him further while pressing her hips harder against his. His eyes widened, and he gasped while his fingers dig into her ass.

"Seems I am not the only one who really likes something", she whispered teasingly at his lips, stole a short, deep and wet kiss from him and moved faster. "It's time for you to let go, Warden…"

She could see that he fought against it. Not because he didn't want to, but because he did not really trust himself.

Well, she DID. And she planned to show him.

In the end they both stopped thinking at a certain point, and all that was left were harsh breathing, rigid movements and deep kisses. When she felt him release inside of her and heard his strangled moan, she followed him directly, coming much harder than she had expected.

Panting, she sank down on his chest, neither able to speak, nor to raise her head. Instead she drew another symbol into the mud which owned her a soft chuckle and a closer embrace: That of ONE circle and ONE line…


End file.
